


Uncertain Love

by Scarlett_Soul



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, I am a beginner and aspiring writer.. be warned, I am going to make trash before I start making treasure XD, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Soul/pseuds/Scarlett_Soul
Summary: Ceri Amor struggles to balances life, love, and his emotions after a fateful phone call leaves him with a broken heart. Against his better judgement, and fear of being labeled as jealous, he supports his longtime best-friend and unrequited love's engagement, despite knowing his fiancé is a wicked bitch. It's amazing how many red flags can be covered up in a mist of lies and love. But no matter what the fog always clears up..





	Uncertain Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chapter and first official work of fiction. Please enjoy and review in the comments  
> ( Commentary helps me notice what needs to be changed and what should stay the same   
> Btw changed the summary)
> 
> Fun fact of the chapter: Ceri means uncertain and Amor means love! His name quite literally means Uncertain Love XD

Ceri cringed at the ear-splitting shriek the car emitted as he wheeled it into the driveway of his household. The shrill whine of the vehicle somewhat roused him from his fatigued state.   
He had just arrived back home from a late-shift he had forced on him because of a fellow co-worker of his choosing to skip their job. Ceri let out a small puff of anger at the involuntary overtime, grabbed his keys, then twisted it out of the ignition. Twirling them around his finger for a slight while before opening the car door. Freezing night air roared past him, tousling his platinum blonde hair and drinking up the limited warmth he had as he stepped out of the car. Light emerald green orbs swirled with distaste for the wind as it diminished them of their moisture. Ceri huffed in revolt at the frigid air, fast-walking to his front porch as the cold bit at his already icy skin. He loosened the keys from around his finger, fretting with his hair with one hand as he flipped through the keys with the other. A distant chime ranging behind him disturbed his fruitless fiddling of the keys. “God dammit..” Ceri cursed under his breath, hastily turning around and waltzing back to his car as he realized he had forgotten his phone. Walking back, he wondered who would call him at this time.   
Was it his supervisor? A spammer? or perhaps it could b- Ceri’s speculative thoughts ceased as he knocked into his vehicle. With a groan of shock he unlocked the car, swung open the door, plucked his phone off the car-seat, locked the car and again rushed back to his porch. He stuffed the device in his pocket just as it vibrated and sing its irritating song of bells and chimes. The chattering of his teeth only worsened the already bad ringtone, creating a cursed tune. When the phone stopped pulsating like a dildo in his pocket, he whispered a sign of gratitude for the silence before grinning as he got to the porch. He thrusted the keys into the knob and entered his house. The potent smell of animal hair and high-pitched calls of hunger greeted him. It fascinated him how much ruckus 4 cats could make. Well, 4 cats and 1 kitten. He reprimanded himself for forgetting about the smallest of his darlings. A tiny grey kitten, spotted with black and silver ‘socks’ adorning her feet, named Dove. He crouched down and nuzzled and cooed at all of his beloved animals before signaling for them to follow him to the kitchen. Ceri was certain that whoever was blowing up his phone could wait…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ceri purred at all of his cats, gracing each one with a soft scratch on the head before he departed towards upstairs. His steps reverberated throughout his house as he climbed the flight of stairs.  
The familiar buzz of his phone resonated within his pocket, prompting him to pull it out and check the caller ID. Lucius Lennan was in bold, black letters above a circle with an L in the center. His heart skipped a beat as his eyes scanned the name twice to double check.   
Ceri grabbed at the rails and climbed faster, hoisting himself onto the 2nd floor. He scurried to his bedroom, swinging open the door to his bedroom and face-planting into his bed with a deafening schoolgirl squeal that would put even the highest of pitches to shame. Though his burst of joy was short-lived as immediately anxiety and drowsiness took its place. Perhaps he could call tomorrow morning. He didn’t want to answer sounding like a zombie. He also was unsure if Lucius might face time with him. What would he think if he came on all messy?   
Ceri was sure in the morning he would regain his composure and be able to face his unrequited love. He sighed and then rolled onto his back. He loved to stare at his ceiling, the familiar baby blue roof calming his nerves. His head rolled to the side, similar to his body in order to get a good lock at old walls as well.   
Mint green and white striped with various stickers of all kinds stuck on the wall and peeling.   
Ceri’s eyes fluttered in exhaustion but he ignored the drowsiness begging him to sleep and instead he chuckled at the reminder of his late parents helping him decorate the small bedroom. He could almost see the transparent figures of him and his family playing on his Wii.  
Or him and his older brother playing dress-up and the shocked look of their older sister as he came out with a face full of his mother’s makeup. He looked at his outstretched arm and bit back tears.  
A deep sorrow coiled in his stomach and he felt repulsed at the pale pink, raised skin. The large burn scar took up 1/3 of his entire ARM. It served as a constant reminder of the car crash that took both his sister and parents.  
He could vividly remember the sound of the screech of car tires as that fucking drunk driver slammed into their vehicle that night. The flying shards of glass and a splatter of blood after his sister cried out. God, the acrid smell of smoke as the drunk driver’s car set ablaze, the cry of the ambulance and flashing of red and blue lights. How the flames spread from drunk’s car to theirs.   
The smell of his and their burning flesh as he pounded on the door to no avail. Ceri felt his chest tighten as if he was in that same car, choking on smoke and preparing to die. His last memories of that night involved the door being pried open and the smell of iron, the sizzling of burnt flesh on various parts of his body and his frame being hoisted away as his vision faded. Ceri hated his burn scars.  
He hated how he didn’t get to feel the kiss of his mother and father, hear the playful bickering of his sister, and the reprimanding voice of his brother. his brother was alive and well, but he minds well be dead like the rest of his family.   
They almost never saw each other after he got married. All those unanswered calls never returned. Ceri’s vison became blurry as he finished recalling the events. Tears welled up in his eyes and he pulled the cover over him to hide from the world.  
Lips trembling and body shaking like a leaf, he tried to stop himself from hyperventilating, but it only seemed to make his chest wheeze more. He screwed his eyes shut, and bit on his lip in a failed attempt to keep his sobs as quiet as possible. He curled into the fetal position as chest ached with emotion and his head swam. Why hadn’t the fire taken him as well? Was he so worthless that even death didn’t want him?  
Self-deprecating comment after comment barraged his mind as he sobbed. He WAS feeling somewhat good today, even after the whole forced work thing earlier tonight, but now he wanted nothing more than to tie his own noose. Nothing he could do seemed to deflect the way he was feeling, and all the positivity he tried to combat with seemed ineffective. In fact, it only seemed to make him bawl louder.


End file.
